Love is You
by nerdofcolour
Summary: What's your definition of it? How's it make you feel? Tell me what you say that truly makes it real.


**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing except a piggy bank and a penguin bank that have about $15 combined. The characters are the brain children of one J.K. Rowling. The song which inspired this belongs to the lovely Chrisette Michele. I thank them both for the unauthorized usage of their work. :D

**A/N: **This is my first fic and I never thought it would involve this particular pairing. I'm generally against it, but no other ship seemed to fit right with me. *Shrugs* I really hope you all enjoy this story as it will most likely be my only *published* one.

What's your definition of it?  
How does it make you feel?  
Tell me what you say that truly makes it real  
Kings and Queens, Philosophers have tried so hard to find  
Tell me what it means to you dear, nevermind

Love is kind when the world is cold  
Love stays strong when the fight gets old  
Love's a shoulder to lean on  
Love is you  
Love's like the water when the well runs dry  
Quench my thirst, keep me alive  
Just need once too baby  
Love is you  
Love is you, love is you,  
Love is you, love is you

We sat on his bed, my back against the wall. He rested his head on my lap as I stroked his hair. The smile on his face was one of pure bliss, like he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. He told me he loved me once, but I couldn't believe it. I refused to really. _He doesn't know what love is. How can he possibly love someone without knowing what it is? _Still, I had to ask.

"Have you ever been in love?"

The smile faltered. His eyes opened slowly. "I thought I was once, but you were kind enough to remind me that I am incapable of love."

"I didn't mean that! I just…I just didn't believe you. I still don't. I mean, you can't blame me, given our history."

"Then why are you asking?"

"Just curious, I guess. It's me." He smirked at that. "So, have you?"

His eyes stared into mine for a moment. I could tell he was really thinking about his answer.

When he finally looked away, "How do you define 'love?'"

I wasn't sure how to answer that. "Love is love, isn't it?"

"You always were good at answering my questions without actually answering them." He sighed.

"Now don't get pouty on me. That's not an easy question." I pushed him off my lap and moved so we were facing each other. "How can there be a definition for an emotion? There's no single answer. It's…Love is…Love is whatever you _feel_ it should be!" I was up on me knees now, inches from him; I was completely lost in what I was saying. "It's how you feel when you're around someone. That need to have them in your life, the craving you get for them when they're not by your side! It's so many different things, I can't even--Oh, shut up, you arse!"

The bastard was laughing at me and I shoved him off the bed.

"Ouch! Sorry," was all he managed to laugh out before calming himself. "Okay, seriously. I'm sorry for laughing. I've just never seen you get so worked up over something that you weren't being graded on."

"What? Me slapping you doesn't count as being worked up?"

He just smirked again and pulled me down into a kiss.

*****

Is it possible, there is a kiss that's so divine  
Or am I just a fool, is it all in my mind?  
Is there something chemical  
A scientist might say  
Well love must be a drug  
To make me feel this way

Cause love's my permission to be who I am  
No inhabiitions cause you understand  
Freedom to breathe oh baby  
Love is you  
Love's like a kiss when the sun goes down  
Holds me tight when no one's around  
Love's what I want to hold on to  
Love is you

Love is you, Love is you, Love is you,  
Love is you, Love is you,  
Love is you, Love is you,

*****

I loved it when she stroked my hair. Her touch was so gentle and just filled me with absolute joy. I would have stayed in this spot were it possible. I don't remember exactly when loathing turned to love, but it had. I wanted nothing more than for her to believe that.

"Have you ever been in love?"

_Merlin! She reads minds now? _"I thought I was once, but you were kind enough to remind me that I am incapable of love."

"I didn't mean that! I just…I just didn't believe you. I still don't. I mean, you can't blame me, given our history."

The look on her face almost broke my heart. I knew she hadn't meant it when she said it, but the fact that she still didn't believe me crushed my whole being more than I would have thought possible. I couldn't think of how to prove it to her.

"Then why are you asking?"

"Just curious, I guess. It's me. So, have you?"

Her eyes were practically begging for an answer and I wasn't sure how to give it. Because of her I realized just what kind of person I really was. So much of my life was spent trying to impress my father and his "colleagues" that I never really figured out what I wanted in the end. She was the last person I would have ever expected have in my life at this point, but I can't imagine it without her. _How can she not realize that I truly love her? She thinks I don't know what that feels like. Does she even know what it means to be in love with someone?_

"How do you define 'love?'"

I loved seeing her confused. She seemed so normal then. "Love is love, isn't it?"

"You always were good at answering my questions without actually answering them."

She shoved me off her and lifted herself onto her knees. Her face was so flushed with emotions. She looked absolutely gorgeous. I couldn't focus on anything she was saying. She was getting so excited! I couldn't help but laugh.

"--Oh, shut up, you arse!"

"Ouch! Sorry," I laughed on the floor for quite a bit. Then I actually heard that last bit of what she said. _That need to have them in your life, the craving you get for them when they're not by your side! It's so many different things--_!

She really did understand what I was feeling. And she possibly felt the same way…

"Okay, seriously. I'm sorry for laughing. I've just never seen you get so worked up over something that you weren't being graded on."

She smiled a bit. "What? Me slapping you doesn't count as being worked up?"

I smirked at that memory. I had almost forgotten about it. Somehow it made me love her more, and I wanted her in my arms right then. I pulled her off the bed and tried to convey as much emotion as I could into that single kiss.

Love is kind, it makes me stronger  
I don't have to look no longer  
You're the one I cling to  
Love is you  
When the chips are down  
Love will stick around  
I'm so glad I found  
Love is you

As much as I've tried to clarify  
Love's quite simple, he's just my guy  
Perfect definition  
Love is you  
Love is you, love is you  
Love is you... is you...

"I love you, Hermione," He whispered.

This time she believed him and with a smile she whispered back.

"I love you, too, Draco…"

**A/N:** As mentioned at the start of this, this it my very first fic. Ever. SO BE NICE! Haha, jk. What if I were really like that? Oh, the horror of such a thought. *Ahem* Umm…All reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading. ^_^


End file.
